Of ends and beginnings
by Mary Barrens
Summary: Merlin, který tam stál, v tom hloupém oblečení, v ruce hůl, kterou ovládal blesky, mocný, mocný, mocný, a zíral na něj, v obličeji zvláštní, nepovědomý výraz. Artuš potřásl hlavou. Artuš/Merlin, 5x13 Diamond of the Day


Artuš nikdy nebyl naivní – po té výchově, které se mu dostalo, a která se tak výhradně zaměřovala na to, že z něj jednou bude král, a on by se tak měl chovat, snad ani nemohl být – a pokud si byl za celý svůj život něčím opravdu jistý, pak tím, že bitva u Camlannu bude jeho poslední.

Nechystal se ji přežít.

Ne že by chtěl zemřít, ne, ne teď, když Kamelot potřeboval krále, a když on sám měl tolik pro co žít. Nechtěl zemřít, ale… Bylo to něco v tom, co se dělo, protože tohle bylo mnohem víc, než všechny ty ostatní bitvy, _tahle bitva_ měla být mnohem důležitější než všechny ty, co byly před ní, důležitější než ty, které přijdou v budoucnu.

Artuš Camlann neměl přežít, a věděl to, cítil to jako slabé brnění v konečcích prstů, stejně tak teď, když bojoval, uprostřed řinčení mečů a křiku bitvy, jako to cítil, když před půlhodinou stál před svými muži a říkal jim, že to, za co bojují, nejsou jen jejich životy nebo budoucnost Kamelotu, ale mír a budoucnost celých Spojených království. To zvláštní, němé chvění ve vzduchu, stejné jako to, které ho obklopovalo, když se nechal oblékat k bitvě a bral si meč, který kdysi před zraky svých lidí vytáhl z kamene, zatímco mu Merlin říkal, že dokáže cokoli, jen pokud bude věřit sám v sebe, a stejné, jako cítil sotva před třiceti hodinami, když mu Merlin tiše oznámil, že s ním tentokrát nepůjde.

Pořád před sebou ještě viděl ten výraz v jeho očích, když mu říkal, že bude muset jít bez něj, a Artuš věděl, co jeho slova znamenají, rozuměl tomu, proč Merlin nechce jít s ním, ne tentokrát, protože Merlin to věděl, Merlin vždycky věděl něco víc než všichni ostatní, a když ho Artuš nazval zbabělcem, nebránil se ani slovem, protože oba věděli, že je to jednodušší, než to vyslovit, říct nahlas, že Merlin nechce jít s ním, protože ho nechce – nemůže? nedokáže? – vidět umírat. Ale přesto ho nepožádal, aby nikam nejezdil, protože Merlin ho znal, lépe, než kdokoli jiný v celém Kamelotu, lépe než ho znala Guinevere nebo jeho rytíři a rozhodně mnohem lépe, než ho kdy znal jeho otec, a věděl, že Artuš by nikdy nemohl zůstat schovaný v bezpečí, zatímco posílá své muže do bitvy (Artuš jít musel, protože byl král, a jakým králem by byl pro své lidi, kdyby utíkal místo toho, aby za ně bojoval?), a tak mlčeli, a když mu Merlin večer připravil koupel, neposlal ho pryč, ale svlékl se a mlčky vlezl do vody a snažil se přitom nemyslet na to, že je to nejspíš naposledy.

Merlin si beze slova dřepl na podlahu za něj, a jeho mlčení bylo těžké a ohlušující a téměř bolelo, po všech těch letech, kdy se ho Artuš bezúspěšně pokoušel na chvíli umlčet. A pak vzal žínku a začal mu mýt záda, jako už tolikrát předtím, jenže mlčky, a jeho ruce byly pečlivé a jeho pohyby opatrné a trochu nejisté, jako by se bál, že mu ublíží.

Artuš polkl a chtěl mu něco říct, ujistit ho, že chápe, proč s ním tentokrát nechce jít, a že mu to nevyčítá, ale nemohl, hrdlo sevřené, a oči ho pálily, protože tohle všechno měl opustit, a nejspíš se už nevrátit, už zítra, a Merlin –

 _Merlinmerlinmerlin_.

„Merline," dostal ze sebe chraplavým hlasem jeho jméno, tak slabě, že to byl spíš výdech než opravdové oslovení, a Merlin neodpověděl, ale když mu žínka vyklouzla z prstů, jen na okamžik zadržel dech, a potom se ho dotkl prsty, jen zlehka, a jako by se ho ptal, jestli smí, a Artuš musel zavřít oči a sevřít rukama okraj lázně, aby se k němu neotočil a neobjal ho, protože věděl, že už by ho možná nepustil.

Merlin za ním trhaně vydechl, ale nepřestával se zlehka dotýkat jeho ramenou, nepřestával přejíždět konečky prstů po jeho zádech, jako někdo, kdo se snaží si toho druhého zapamatovat, protože ví, že už ho neuvidí, a Artuš ho nechal, ať se ho dotýká tak, jako ještě nikdy předtím, a přitom se kousal do rtu, aby zůstal potichu, aby mu neřekl, že s ním má zůstat, že ho nemá opouštět, ne teď, a potom zalapal po dechu a ohromeně pootevřel pusu, když se k němu Merlin naklonil, ruce na jeho ramenou, a vtiskl mu dozadu na krk krátký polibek. Jeho rty byly teplé a hebké a Artuš se zachvěl, dech zrychlený, a tlumeně zasténal.

Merlin klečel za ním, dotýkal se jeho vlhké kůže a líbal ho na krk, jeho dech horký a příjemně šimravý, a Artuš prsty nepřestával svírat okraj své lázně, tak silně, že měl klouby prstů bílé, vzrušený a zoufalý a _prázdný_. Na pažích a vzadu na krku, přímo pod Merlinovými rty mu naskočila husí kůže, a Merlin něco konejšivě zamumlal a položil bradu na jeho rameno, tvář opřenou zboku o tu jeho, a na pár vteřin tak zůstali, beze slova a tak blízko, že Artuš cítil každý jeho nádech, jako by byl jeho vlastní.

„Vrátíš se," zašeptal Merlin těsně u jeho ucha, hlas roztřesený a chraplavý, ale plný něčeho, co Artuš nedokázal pojmenovat. Ale nebyla to jistota, ne, bylo to něco mnohem hlubšího, mnohem temnějšího, a Artušovi se dech zadrhl v hrdle.

„Zase se vrátíš do Kamelotu, přísahám," oznámil Merlin tiše a Artuš musel na okamžik zavřít oči, aby se skryl před tou lží, protože oni oba věděli, že už se neuvidí. A tak místo odpovědi pomalu vstal a vylezl z lázně a nesnažil se nijak zakrývat svoji nahotu, zatímco mu Merlin mlčky pomáhal osušit se.

„Vrátím," souhlasil a lhal přitom stejně jako předtím Merlin, a potom k němu udělal krok, až stál přímo před ním, a vzal jeho tvář do dlaní, prsty na jeho tvářích, na kterých ani teď večer nerašilo strniště.

Merlin na něj zíral, rty pootevřené a v očích všechny ty věci, které mu nikdy neřekl, a Artuš si byl najednou jistý tím, že musí být s ním, alespoň jednou, protože spolu měli být celou tu dobu.

Byl to Artuš, ten, kdo natáhl paži a za ruku si Merlina odvedl do postele, a Merlin, vlhké oči upřené na jeho obličej, se rozechvěl po celém těle, ale následoval ho, protože k tomuhle se mezi nimi schylovalo celé roky, téměř od samého začátku, bylo to schované, ale ne dost hluboko na to, aby to mohlo zůstat ukryté navždy, a bylo to v každém vyměněném pohledu, v každém trochu váhavém dotyku a v každém okamžiku, který spolu strávili, v každé chvíli, kdy Merlin vypil pohár jedu, který byl určený pro Artuše, nebo s ním vyrazil do boje s drakem, i když nemusel, a kdy se Artuš vydal na smrtelně nebezpečnou výpravu, aby Merlinovi přinesl protijed, nebo málem odsoudil k záhubě celé své království, aby Merlina mohl bezpečně doprovodit domů, když ho málem zabila Dorocha; a dobře si vědom toho, že to není jen poprvé, ale naposledy, protože zítra, už zítra touhle dobou se bude připravovat k bitvě.

Merlin nezaváhal ani na okamžik, když se k němu Artuš přitiskl, a oplatil mu polibek, příliš zoufalý a nedočkavý na to, aby byl opravdu jemný, a pomohl mu přetáhnout mu přes hlavu tu hloupou modrou halenu, aby se ho mohl konečně opravdu dotknout, tak, jak se ho měl dotýkat celé ty roky.

Když Merlin, příliš brzy a zároveň mnohem později, než měl, jemně a skoro tázavě sklouzl rukou mezi jeho stehna, Artuš pro něj sám roztáhl nohy a přitiskl se k němu pevněji, sám se mu nabídl, zatímco se prsty dotýkal Merlinovy kůže všude, kam jen dosáhl, a když Merlin pomalu vklouzl do jeho těla, opatrný a _jeho_ , zvedl jednu ruku k jeho obličeji, aby mu mohl setřít z tváří slzy, než ho znovu políbil.

Dokonce i teď, když se k němu řítili tři nebo čtyři muži, meče zvednuté, to jediné, čeho litoval, bylo to, že si Merlina nevzal za svého už dávno, že čekal tak dlouho.

Artuš se zhluboka nadechl, mírně předkloněný, a rozpřáhl se mečem, neochotný vzdát se i tak velké přesile, ale najednou se zablesklo a on mávl mečem do prázdna, jak celou skupinku mužů, kteří ho chtěli napadnout, něco prudce zvedlo do vzduchu a hodilo to s nimi dozadu, než se k němu dostali dost blízko na to, aby ho zranili.

Artuš se obrátil, přesvědčený o tom, že za ním stojí Morgana, která se zbavila svých mužů proto, aby ho mohla zabít vlastníma rukama, ale za ním byli jen další její vojáci, kteří se zábleskem skončili stejně jako první skupinka, a Artuš zmateně zamrkal a rychle se rozhlédl okolo sebe.

Na vrcholku skály, stranou bitvy, ale podle svého zásahu přímo ve středu dění, stál s dlouhou holí v rukou muž. Vysoká, štíhlá postava v tmavých kalhotách a modré haleně, s červeným šátkem kolem krku, pár vteřin naprosto bez pohybu, a pak se znovu zablesklo a on zvedl paži, blesk se dotkl špičky jeho hole, odrazil se od ní a jednou ranou složil k zemi další řadu mužů, kteří na Artuše chtěli zaútočit.

Ten muž ho _chránil_.

Artuš šokovaně pootevřel pusu a na okamžik od něj nemohl odtrhnout pohled, oči přilepené na mužově tváři, protože to byl Merlin. Merlin, který tam stál, v tom svém hloupém oblečení, v ruce hůl, kterou ovládal blesky, mocný, mocný, _mocný_ , a zíral na něj, v obličeji zvláštní, nepovědomý výraz.

Artuš potřásl hlavou, paže svěšené podél těla, takže špičkou meče ryl v suché, kamenité zemi.

Merlin, jeho neschopný, neohrabaný sluha, Merlin, který nikdy neváhal říct mu, že se chová jako spratek, trochu moc mluvil a nutil ho uvažovat a dělal z něj lepšího člověka, a kterého všichni lidé v Kamelotu milovali, protože nikdy neváhal nikomu pomoct, Merlin, který ho nikdy neopustil a následoval ho do každého nebezpečí, do každé bitvy (a jak si Artuš vůbec kdy mohl myslet, že by ho stejně tak nenásledoval i _sem_?), dobrovolně a s odhodláním, protože to byl nejodvážnější muž, kterého Artuš znal.

Merlin, který byl možná mladší než on, ale jehož oči někdy vypadaly tak staře, že se vůbec nehodily k těm jeho směšným uším a barevnému šátku, Merlin, muž, který stál vždycky, neochvějně a nevyhnutelně, po jeho boku, jeho nejlepší přítel, a možná mnohem víc než to.

Merlin, čaroděj.

„Merline," dostal ze sebe, stejně bez dechu jako před třiceti hodinami, když seděl v lázni ve svých komnatách a Merlin mu myl záda a přitom zadržoval slzy, a pomalu se usmál, protože najednou tam na té skále přímo nad jeho hlavou nestál nějaký _čaroděj_ , který mu možná pomáhal, ale _Merlin_ , ten jediný na celém světě, který tam byl vždycky, když Artuš potřeboval připomenout, že není jen král, ale i člověk, muž s přáteli, kterým na něm záleží, a jediný, bez kterého Artuš nemohl být, a Artuš v něm neviděl lháře (i když mu lhal, celé roky, a to bylo něco, o čem si ještě budou muset promluvit) a zbabělce, ale statečného muže – nejstatečnějšího, jakého kdy poznal – který byl ochotný odkrýt svoje největší tajemství, tajemství, které ho mohlo stát život, a jejich přátelství, a možná i to něco nevysloveného, co mezi nim bylo, jen aby mohl být s ním, vedle něj, i v téhle nejhorší bitvě.

Artuš měl naději, a když se s hlasitým křikem a zvednutým mečem znovu vrhl do boje za své království, za sebou muže, který mu stál po boku od chvíle, kdy se před deseti lety poprvé setkali, neubránil se myšlence na to, že to možná přece jen není konec.

Možná je to spíš nový začátek.


End file.
